SEASON TO LOVE
by Irene.Hansz
Summary: Continuous love story for Shingyouji Kanemitsu & Misu Arata inspired by the four-season. It took all seasons in a year to make Shingyouji's love to bloom in Misu Arata's heart. But the road to happily ever after never seems so easy for both of them. Too many obstacles and difficulties they have to face to reach at their own season to love.
1. Sweet Summer Holiday I

Summary of **Sweet Summer Holiday**: It's time for summer holiday. Shingyouji was in his third year and during the school break he decided to return to his hometown. Being far away from Shidou made him misses his master so much. Then unexpected call came in and he said that he want to give Shingyouji a visit and spend time with him.

A/N: This is my first fanfic about my beloved couple of Takumi-kun Series – Misu Arata & Shingyouji Kanemitsu. I apologize for any wrong grammar and sentence because English is not my first language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Takumi-kun Series or the character in the series.

* * *

Chapter 1

**"Obachan**, I'm going out for a while" Shingyouji told his grandma that was busy with her garden at the backyard of their house. There were a lot of vegetables in that garden. Shingyouji's grandma loves gardening so she often utilizes her free time to plant all the vegetables. She said it healthier and money save.

"Where are you going, Mitsu-chan?" she got up from her sit and walk towards Shingyouji at the front door.

"I'm going to train station. Oh, obachan I forgot to tell you that my senpai will spend a few days of summer holiday in here. Is it okay with you?" Shingyouji ask his grandma permission to let his friend stay at their house.

"Which senpai?" grandma ask Shingyouji again.

"Misu-senpai," Shingyouji answer it with a slight of blush on his face. To hide his blushes he quickly sits down and ties his shoes.

"Oh…the senpai that you usually told me. So that was the reason you are so energetic from this morning," teased his grandma.

"Owh, obachan is not very often we had a guest in our house so I think its ok for once and while. I promise I'll do all the chores," said Shingyouji.

"Is there anything you want me to do, Mitsu-chan?"

"Nope…I had done the all necessary one. I had air up the guest futon and cooked meals for tonight dinner. So there is nothing for you to do," explain Shingyouji to his grandma with big smile on his face.

"Alright, be careful on your way there" grandma advice Shingyouji before he open the door.

"Ok, obachan. Ja ne" Shingyouji walk out from their house and walking to the nearest bus stop. Luckily for him when he comes at the bus stop, the bus to train station also arrives at the same time. Without further due Shingyouji jump into the bus, pay for the ticket and sit at the last couch beside the window. His smile never fades away since he woke up this morning. Suddenly he remembered last night conversation between him and Misu.

* * *

**The** sky is full of star tonight. Shingyouji sat at his room's veranda watched the sparkling star far above the sky. Suddenly his chest felt tighter. His tears started to blur his vision. Shingyouji missed someone. Someone that very close to his heart, someone that stole his heart years ago and never gave it back. But that someone was now so far away from his sight.

It was nearly half a year since Shingyouji start the new semester at Shidou Gakuen. But this year will never be the same again like the two previous years. His beloved master had graduated from Shidou and now he was so busy to adapt into his new college life. Shingyouji never meet Misu since he started his third year. They only communicated to each other via phone. The last phone call was a few weeks ago when Shingyouji called Arata to ask a little bit of his time to spend a summer holiday together. But Arata never gave Shingyouji a definite answer. Last summer, the date that Arata had promised at the fitting room never came true, since Arata was so busy preparing for his exam. Shingyouji felt a bit of disappointed but he knew which matter was the most important for Arata at that time. He doesn't want to be a nuisance to Arata. But since Arata had enrolled in college at Tokyo, Arata never had a time to meet him. All the date that had been promised by Arata had to be rescheduled again and again. And until now the "dream date" never took place in Shingyouji's life.

Shingyouji's tears start to fall. He looked up; wishing on the star that he can meet with Arata even before this he had never believed that the wish will come true.

_'I wish upon the star, that I can meet with Arata-san even once for this year. It's enough for me even if I can see his glimpse from far… so that my heart can be rest assure that he is in good shape'_

"Ring… Ring… Ring… " Shingyouji's phone rang after he finished made his wishes. Shingyouji get up and took his phone at the bedside table. He pressed the green button without saw the caller ID on the screen first. Shingyouji put his phone to his left ear while began to sit at the edge of his bed.

"Moshi Moshi, Shingyouji speaking," Shingyouji started the conversation.

"Shingyouji," said the person at other side.

"Arata-san!?" Shingyouji instantly knew from other side's voice it was Misu Arata. He was surprised to get a phone call from Arata. It was because usually Shingyouji was the one that called him first.

"Why do you felt so shocked?" Misu questioned Shingyouji.

"Huh? No. Arata-san, I feel so happy you call me. But why did you call me?" Shingyouji asked Misu hesitantly.

"Why? You don't like it when I call you?" Misu's voice still cold as ever.

"No. It's not like that but I just feel strange when you call me," Shingyouji honestly answered.

"So Shingyouji, why did you never call me for a few weeks now? Try to cast me aside again like before," Misu bombed Shingyouji with more questions.

"No. I thought you are busy with college so I don't want to bother you. Sumimasen," Shingyouji apologized for his mistake.

"I'll decide it if you bothered me or not so just call me whenever you need," Misu gave Shingyouji a permission that changed his darkens face to bright smile. 'My wish comes true even a bit.' Shingyouji said to himself.

"Hai, Arata-san. I will call you again if I need to." Shingyouji speak up energetically.

"So where are you now? At your grandma's house?" Misu try to change the topic.

"Hai"

"Your invitation for me to spend summer holiday with you, are still available or not?" Misu's question was started to puzzle Shingyouji.

"Huh?" was the only words that came out from Shingyouji's lips.

"I got a little break at college starting tomorrow. I plan to drop at your house tomorrow evening and spend a few days at there." Misu explained his intention for the called.

"Eh? You want to come to my house and stay here for summer holiday?" Shingyouji was very surprised with Misu's statement.

"Why? Do you disagree with my plan?" Misu teased with the cold act again.

"No. I just surprise. Of course I also want to spend summer holiday with you. Arata-san do you know where is my house?" Shingyouji asked Misu.

"Nope. I just know your prefecture." Misu explained.

"Souka."

"So fetch me at the nearest train station. I will message you if I get on the train next morning." Misu asked help in ordering tone.

"Alright, I will fetch you tomorrow. I can't wait to see you, Arata-san" Shingyouji was so happy since he knew his Arata will visit him tomorrow. 'Now my wish is really come true. Thanks god.'

"Hmm…it's getting so late better go to sleep now, Shingyouji," Misu tried to finished their conversation.

But Shingyouji felt something missing. Without a second thought Shingyouji said the usual words that he always repeated without bored "Arata-san…sukidesu,"

Quiet. There was a silent answer on the other side of the phone.

"Oyasumi Shingyouji…." Misu answered it after a few minutes of paused.

"Oyasumi Arata-san…."Shingyouji bid his farewell.


	2. Sweet Summer Holiday II

Chapter 2

**BAM..!** A young boy just bumping with an older woman but rudely run away from his mistake. Shingyouji see the older woman's goods are now stumbling on the floor. The oranges and other things of her stuff start to roll over the place. Shingyouji quickly run towards the older women to offer a helping hand. Shingyouji bend down to pick up all her goods and suddenly his hand is being held by stranger when he wants to pick up one of the oranges. He looks up to see the owner of the hand. To Shingyouji surprise the owner of the hands is a very handsome young man. That man also watches Shingyouji's face and removes his hand when he knows his fault. Now both of them gather all the goods in a plastic bag and started to walk towards the older woman. Shingyouji give the plastic bag to the older woman and she say her thank you to both of them before she walked away.

The new atmosphere make Shingyouji feel awkward. He doesn't know what he should do next. Finally the other man apologized for his early mistake.

"No. It was not your fault." Shingyouji replied.

"I'm Masaki. Masaki Sho. Can I know what your name is?" the other man start a new conversation between them. Shingyouji feel uncomfortable with his question.

'What the use of my name to him? Should I give it or should I not' Shingyouji questioning himself.

"Hello Masaki-san. I'm-….Arata-san!" Shingyouji screams Misu's name when he saw Misu at the back of Masaki. Now he runs towards Misu. Misu stares at Shingyouji. His eyes now questioning Shingyouji what just happen. Shingyouji only shake his head when he understands what Misu try to ask using his gaze. Shingyouji quickly turn to face with Masaki again.

"I'm sorry Masaki-san. I have to go." After Shingyouji finished with his words, he bow to the other man and hold Misu hand then walk away.

Misu still in puzzle with Shingyouji's attitude just bow his head to the other man and follow Shingyouji. But the conclusion that he can see from the other man expression towards his pet is something longing. Is there any possibility that man just fall in love with his pet? Maybe. Misu feel the urge to stop it before it too late.

When he feels that they are far away from the station, Misu suddenly stop walking. The sudden stop make Shingyouji lose his balance then make him move backward and landing at Misu's chest. Shock with the situation Shingyouji tries to stand on his own but once again Shingyouji is surprise when he feels Misu's arm wrap around his waist.

"Arata-san?" Shingyouji face up to ask Misu. He starts to blush when he saw some strangers pass by near them.

"Arata-san, what happen?" Shingyouji ask Misu again when he sees Misu still doesn't let go of his waist. He gazes into Misu's eye to know the answer but his action lead to Misu next action. Misu grab Shingyouji's wrist and drag him into small area that far away from public eyes.

"Who is that guy just now?" Misu ask Shingyouji suddenly after he trap Shingyouji between his hands and pin him on the wall.

"Huh?" Shingyouji answered with wide eyes.

"I ask you, the guy you meet at the station, who is he?" Misu repeat his question.

"Oh! Before you arrived we help an older woman pick up her stuff after some stupid kid bumped into her. Then he said his name is Misaki… Masaki? I forgot his name." Shingyouji answer it with innocent voice.

"Then?" Misu ask Shingyouji again.

"Then? Nothing. Ne, Arata-san did you just being jealous?" Shingyouji said to tease Misu.

"Me, being jealous? What a lame joke you did Shingyouji." Replied Misu with slight of embarrassment face that he try to hide.

"So why did you ask me who was that guy?" Shingyouji ask Misu with a puppy eyes with a big questioning mark now sparkling on his head.

Misu stare at Shingyouji. Fail to figure out a good answer to give to Shingyouji, Misu stroke Shingyouji's side hair. "You belong to me. It's normal for the master to take care of his pet."

Shingyouji is shock with Misu statement then happily hug Misu.

"Arata-san, sukidesu" Shingyouji repeating his mantras again and again without bored.

Misu gently pull away Shingyouji and hold Shingyouji's head. Misu lean over to Shingyouji and pressed his lips against Shingyouji. The gentle kiss on the lip starts to advance into deep and passionate kiss when Misu slip his tongue between Shingyouji's open teeth, dragged his tongue across the roof of Shingyouji's mouth. This act send convulsion down to Shingyouji's spine and make Shingyouji's mind in haze.

Shingyouji feel the strength on his body gone weaker every second Misu kiss him. Shingyouji had to tighten the hug for support. Misu finally let go of the kiss and allow Shingyouji hug him for a while. Both of them gasped for a long delayed breath. Misu let his body feels the warm of Shingyouji's body. He also misses his pet even he never shows it to Shingyouji personally.

"It's getting late now. Let's go back Shingyouji." Misu release the hug first. Shingyouji hesitantly let go of his hand from Misu and see his watch on his left hand.

"Alright," Shingyouji start to walk to the nearest station while Misu follow him from behind.

"Shingyouji, is there any nearest convenient shop around here?"

Shingyouji turn his back to answer, "I think a couple of shop from here. Why?"

"You wait for me at the bus stop. I forgot to buy something," Misu slowly run towards the shop after finish the conversation with Shingyouji.

Misu enter the shop and try to look for the items he wants. Unfortunately the most important things he wishes to buy do not have in that shop. Misu had to look around to find another suitable substitute for the item he wishes to buy. He scans around at the skin and lotion shelf and grabs something. He walks straight to the counter to pay for the goods.

After paying the price, Misu walk out from the shop and return to the station where Shingyouji had waited him. Misu never expected that their kissed a few minutes ago make him so giddy towards Shingyouji. He knew it was his fault for breaking their promises over and over again. He thought of giving Shingyouji a surprise visit after a few months without seeing each other. But that kiss is the fact that he really misses his Shingyouji.

"Quickly Arata-san the bus has arrived," Shingyouji shout for Misu. Misu quickly run toward the bus and step on the bus after Shingyouji. They pay for the ticket and sit beside each other on the available couch.

"What did you buy, Arata-san?"

"Nothing" Misu answered. Shingyouji then pout at Misu's answer and sulking. Misu can only shake his head and smile a little while watching Shingyouji's childish attitude.


	3. Sweet Summer Holiday III

A/N : Thanks for reading and review this story. I really really appreciate you guys. Thanks again.

* * *

Chapter 3

**They** arrived at Shingyouji's home late on the evening. Shingyouji's grandma welcomes Misu with a big smile at the front of the house.

"Obachan, I'm home," Shingyouji said when entering the house.

"Sorry to intrude," Misu politely greeted Shingyouji's grandma.

"Welcome back Mitsu-chan. Oh, this is Misu-senpai? Welcome to our house." Grandma happily took Misu's hand and holds it firmly.

Misu felt awkward and look at Shingyouji to know how his grandma knew about him. But Shingyouji just smile and walked inside the house left Misu alone with his grandma.

"Let's go inside, is getting late," grandma still holds Misu hand and dragged Misu into dining table.

"Senpai, have a sit," grandma asked Misu before she walked to help Shingyouji at kitchen. Misu then pull out one of the chair and began to sit.

"Obachan, you just sit with Arata-san. I'll do all the chores," Shingyouji voice out his concerned towards his grandma.

"It's ok," replied grandma.

"No, today you busy with your garden and I know you try to entertain the guest but I can do it too," Shingyouji pull out a chair beside Misu and asked his grandma to sit. Grandma surrendered to Shingyouji's order and sat next to Misu.

"Senpai, is there any chance that Mitsu-chan ordering people at school?" grandma whispered to Misu when Shingyouji walked away again to get the remaining dinner food at the kitchen.

"Obachan, just call me Misu,"

"Oh yeah. Misu-kun you must feel weird when I'm calling you senpai," grandma chuckled.

Misu smile shyly. "But as far as I know, at our school Shingyouji always behave like this," Misu whispered to grandma.

"What like this, Arata-san?" Misu jumped a bit from his sat, shocked with Shingyouji sudden appearance. Shingyouji then pull out a chair and sit beside his grandma, in front of Misu.

"What like this?" Shingyouji repeated his question with eyes staring at Misu and his grandma.

"It's nothing Mitsu-chan. Misu-kun just ask who cook all this foods, so I said it was you," grandma save Misu from answering Shingyouji's question.

"Why? Do you not believe I can cook? Don't think I'm a kid, Arata-san," Shingyouji sulked when Misu belittle him again.

"I don't say you can't cook. By the look of your foods it looks delicious," Misu sweet talked.

"Of course it's delicious," Shingyouji praised his own skilled.

"Let's eat, both of you," grandma ended the 'mouth-war' between Misu and Shingyouji.

"Itadakimasu," Misu and Shingyouji put their hand like praying and said it together. They pick up the chopstick beside their bowl and accidently their chopstick clashed with each other when they tried to take chicken dish at the centre of the table. They gazed at each other and Shingyouji willingly pull out his chopstick. Misu then took the chicken and gave it to grandma. Shingyouji also gave his grandma a veggie-dish into his grandma's bowl. To Shingyouji surprised Misu put chicken dish on his bowl.

"Thank you, Arata-san," Shingyouji looked at Misu with smile on his eyes.

"Misu-kun, what school you goes now," grandma broke the silence among them.

"I took Medical school at Tokyo Medical College," Misu replied.

"Medical. So you will be doctor?" grandma added her question.

"Yes, Obachan," Misu answered.

"Shingyouji, do you also want to be a doctor?" grandma forwarded his question to one and only his beloved grandson.

"Me? Doctor? No way! I want it if I can. But I'm not so smart like Arata-san." Shingyouji shook his left hand, strongly disagree with his grandma.

"You can if you try hard Shingyouji," Misu gave his opinion.

"I know my limit. Obachan, don't worry I'll do my best on my study," Shingyouji confidently said to his grandma to put her on eased.

"Will you follow Misu-kun to Tokyo?" grandma want to know what had Shingyouji planned for his future.

Shingyouji stunned with his grandma's question. Speechless. Shingyouji looked at the person in front of him. Misu also glared at Shingyouji to know his answer. Their eyes meet. Shingyouji broke their gazes by looking down. Shingyouji slowly nodded his head, positively answered grandma's question.

"I'm done," Shingyouji pushed his chair and stand up after he had answer with a nod. He walked to kitchen. Misu saw how red was his pet's face when their eyes meet for a few seconds ago.

"He shyly walks away," grandma said with a small laugh in her voice.

Misu can only give grandma a small smile on her joke because he also shyly surprised with Shingyouji's indirectly confession. Shingyouji never told him anything about his future plan.

Grandma pushed her chair and stand up. "Obachan, are you done?" Shingyouji returned to dining table.

"Yes, Mitsu-chan. I'm going to my room first," grandma slowly walked towards her room near the living room.

"Arata-san, you must be tired. I'll prepare a hot bath for you." Shingyouji offered his help to his guest. Misu just nod his head. Shingyouji then left Misu alone and climbed up the stairs to the second floor to prepare the bath. After that, Misu gathered the dirty plates and bowls and put it at the kitchen sink. Misu took the sponge and started to wash the dishes. After he finished dried the dishes, he walked to pick up his belonging and climbed the stairs. Misu bumped with Shingyouji when his feet touched the last stairs.

"Arata-san!" Shingyouji felt his heart just drop out. He then massaged his chest and slowly breathes in and out.

"Where is my room?" Misu bluntly asked to Shingyouji without cared about what he had done to him.

It took a few second to Shingyouji to calm down. He took a long breath. Hold it and slowly breathe out.

"Your room is right here," Shingyouji guided Misu to nearest door. He opened the door and walked in. Misu followed Shingyouji and stay silence. He looked around the room.

"So spacious," the only words came out from Misu's lips after a second of silence.

"It was master bed but no one use it. Grandma moved to downstairs after grandpa died years ago and I had my own room," Shingyouji explained.

"Where is your room?" Misu walked out from the guest room and walked towards another door on the hallway.

"Eh? Arata-san," Shingyouji called out Misu.

"No, Arata-san. You can't," Shingyouji tried to stop Misu from entering his room but he was so late. Misu had already opened the door and entered it. He then looked around the room.

"I'm staying here," Misu selfishly suggested.

"But it was my room," Shingyouji disagree with Misu.

"But I want to sleep in here. I don't want that room," Misu strictly said his decision.

Shingyouji knew Misu will never change his decision if he said it with that kind of voice. Shingyouji then came inside his room and took his pillow and walked away from his own room. Before he steps out from the door, Misu grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going Shingyouji?" Misu puzzled with Shingyouji's behavior.

"You said you want to sleep in here so I…"

"I said I want to stay in your room. I don't say anything for you to leave this room," Misu cut off and explained his intention coldly.

"Eh? Meaning we sleep in here together?" Shingyouji still in dazed what Misu had on his mind.

"Sort of," Misu answered and walked further inside the room watched Shingyouji's belonging around the room.

"What?" Shingyouji raised his voice in disbelieved.

"Fuhukuka?" Misu turned to look at Shingyouji. Misu glared Shingyouji to know his decision.

"But grandma…"

"I took the futon," Misu cut off again before Shingyouji finished his sentence.

"Arata-san…..Arata-san…Misu Arata!" Misu heard his name being called countless times. He then realizes he was in deep thought. He remembered yesterday's scene when he just arrived in here.

"Arata-san" Shingyouji once again call Misu.

Misu turn to his right and see Shingyouji's worry face. "I can hear you Shingyouji"

"But I call you so many times. You seem in dazed. Are you homesick?" Shingyouji give his concern.

"I'm not. I just remember something. So what did you want? Which one you don't understand?" Misu changed the subject. They sit together on the living room and do their own works. Misu reading his textbook and Shingyouji make his summer assignments.

"No. My aunt gave us watermelons. I just ask you whether you want it or not. If you want it, I'll prepare it for you," Shingyouji explain. He then stand up and walk toward the kitchen without hearing Misu's answer.

A few minutes later, Shingyouji bring a plate full of watermelon. He put it on the coffee table after clear out his things.

"Let's take a break," Shingyouji suggest. They take the watermelon and eat it quietly, enjoy the heat of summer from veranda of living room. The wind blow from outside into the house and the chimes of bell can be heard from their spot. It was kind of refreshing.

"Shingyouji, tomorrow let's go out," Misu invite Shingyouji nonchalantly.

Shingyouji turn his head to see Misu's seriousness. He tries to find his answer by staring on Misu's face.

"Shingyouji," Misu also turn to look at his pet. "You want it or not?" Shingyouji's eyes become wider. Disbelieve. Then his face change brightly when he felt honesty in Misu's invitation.

"Sure! I want it." Shingyouji happily reply to Misu's invitation.

"Let's have a date tomorrow Arata-san!" Shingyouji clap his hand and smile widely. Misu just give Shingyouji a smirk on his lip and continue eating his watermelon. Shingyouji start to plan their destination for tomorrow.


	4. Sweet Summer Holiday IV

Chapter 4

**Misu** randomly pick one of the books after they arrive at High School Section in the bookstore. He starts reading one of the books to know the contents of it. "Let's take this,"

Misu pass the book to Shingyouji. "Why? I don't need any reference book. It was more than enough with your book that you had given me before." Shingyouji refuse to take the book.

Misu turn his face to look at Shingyouji, "I heard from Matsumoto-sensei that the examination format had been change starting this year. I'm afraid my book alone is not enough for you. You have to get extra references to prepare yourself as good as possible." Shingyouji enthusiastically hear Misu's advice.

"Ok, I get it," Shingyouji finally surrender to Misu and take the book from Misu's hand.

"Furthermore, the book I pick for you is much easier for you to understand," Misu continue to pick several book and pass it to Shingyouji. He then walks into Medical Section leaving Shingyouji with hand full of books. Shingyouji feel irritate with Misu selfish action, then walk away to find a basket for his book. Lucky for him, he found a red basket beside the counter and put all his books into the basket. He picks up the basket and randomly walks into various sections. Shingyouji finally stop at CD-DVD section. He walks around the section and pick an album. After that, he put the album disk into the available CD player. He chooses the title of the song that attracts him the most. It was ballad. Nice song.

Shingyouji's peace is disturbed by someone. There are person stand beside him and getting close to Shingyouji. Shingyouji pull away himself after that person lean over to his left headphone.

"Arata-san!" Shingyouji raise his voice a bit after he turns his head to look at that person. To his surprise it was Misu. Shingyouji give him a wide eye.

"Why you are so surprise Shingyouji?" Misu take Shingyouji's headphone; put on at his ears and hear the music.

"I don't know you like K-pop." Misu ask Shingyouji about his new interest.

"I'm not exactly fanboy of K-pop but my new roommate was. So I was force to hear it. Then I just follow with the flow." Explain Shingyouji.

"Who was the singer?" Misu started to get interested in the topic.

"Wonder Girls," Shingyouji show Misu the cover album of the song.

"Their popular song is 'Nobody' but this is their debut album so I really do like this song, 'Wishing on the Star'." Shingyouji push a button on CD player to play the song for Misu.

"Not bad." Misu take the album from Shingyouji's hand and take a good look of it.

"Do you like the girls?" Misu ask again.

"I like Sohee. She's cute," Shingyouji answer and show the girl's image to Misu.

"You want to buy this," Misu change the subject.

"No. I had bought it last month but I left it at Shidou," Shingyouji stop the CD player, open it and take the CD out from it. He then open the album casing, put the CD inside the casing and return the album to it shelf.

"Arata-san, are you finished picking your books?" Shingyouji walk beside Misu toward the counter.

"Yeah," Misu take the basket from Shingyouji's hand and put it on the counter.

"I'll pay," added Misu.

"Thank you, Arata-san," Shingyouji feel bless whenever Misu show his concern like this. Misu always act cold and almighty towards people around him. But Shingyouji knew there was hidden meaning with his harsh word and action. Misu rarely show his warm side openly especially towards him.

* * *

**The waiter** walk away after took Misu and Shingyouji's order. She then gives the order to kitchen and the beverages side.

Misu and Shingyouji exhausted after strolling and sight-seeing the town. They had gone to Mini Zoo before they entered into this Ramen Shop. From Shingyouji information, this shop was the most popular shop in town. The handmade ramen was delicious and the service provided is satisfying.

"It was kind of memorable to visit the Mini Zoo. It was my favorite place. My grandpa always take me to the zoo when he still alive. There were so many changes but it's still fun," Shingyouji talking nonstop from the moment they went to Mini Zoo until now. They are waiting for their order.

"Give me the picture," Misu request to look at the Polaroid picture that they had been took along the way to here. Shingyouji open his bag and give all the pictures to Misu. Misu then take a look at the pictures.

"I love your pic with the snake, Arata-san. Hahahaha, I never knew you scared of snake," Shingyouji laugh at Misu's weakness. It was new discoveries for Shingyouji. He never knew the perfect Misu Arata is afraid of the snake.

"Yeah…Yeah." Misu said lazily. "Look at this pic, the bunny and you look the same," tease Misu.

"No." Shingyouji oppose with Misu about similarities between him and the bunny. "But the bunny sure is cute," added Shingyouji.

"I like the picture we had together with the pony," Shingyouji pick the picture and show it to Misu.

"Here your order sir," the waiter comes back to their table with two bowls of ramen and two glasses of fresh fruit juice.

"Thank you," Misu said it to the waiter. Shingyouji help Misu to remove the pictures and put it aside.

"Itadakimasu," Shingyouji thanks for the food and start to eat the ramen. Misu also do the same.

After finish their lunch, they rest for a while waiting for the food to be digested. Misu sip his straw and drink his juice. But his eye is attracted to the advertisement behind Shingyouji.

"What is it, Arata-san?" Shingyouji questioning Misu when he felt Misu acting weird. Shingyouji then turn his head follow Misu's eye direction and see an advertisement for Summer Festival.

"Do you want to go to the festival?" Shingyouji turn to look back at Misu. Misu lift his eye-brows and give a wide eye to Shingyouji with question look on his face. It means when he doesn't really get what Shingyouji asked him.

"Ok, it decided. We will go to the festival." Shingyouji selfishly give his last word. It was punishment for Misu for not paying attention to him.

"What? Why do I have to go?" Misu strongly oppose to Shingyouji's decision.

"Arata-san, please, I want to go with you. Please." Plead Shingyouji with his puppy eye and hand put it together like begging.

"Hmm," Misu have to surrender to Shingyouji's adorable plea. He also wishes to spend more time with his pet.


	5. Sweet Summer Holiday V

Chapter 5

** "Arata-san,** look! Goldfish catch! I want to play. Let's go there," Shingyouji happily run towards the stall that offers the game of catching goldfish with paper net. Misu smirk at his pet, hyperactive like some kind of child. He then follows Shingyouji. He scanning around the stall to find something more interesting than catching the goldfish.

"Arata-san, let's play together," Shingyouji inviting Misu to participate into the game.

"No, thanks. You play alone," Misu refuse.

"You not fun at all, Arata-san," Shingyouji pout his lips.

"Yeah I know I'm not fun. Shingyouji you stay here for a while, I want to go somewhere," Misu order Shingyouji.

"Eh? Where do you want to go?" Shingyouji ask but he was too late because Misu had already gone from his sight.

"Haishhh…Arata-san…" Shingyouji sigh. He doesn't want to hold his fun much longer, Shingyouji pay to the owner to play the game.

Few minutes pass and finally Shingyouji get to catch two goldfishes. The owner of the stall takes the goldfishes and put it in the plastic bag containing with water. He then close the entrance of bag with a rope, put some gas into the bag and tight it. Shingyouji happily receive the bag from the owner.

"Owh, you get yourself a fish," Shingyouji is stun with someone's voice from his behind. He turns around to see the owner of the voice.

"It's you Arata-san. Don't surprise me like this again," Shingyouji mad at Misu.

"For your information Arata-san, is not 'a' but 'two' goldfishes," Shingyouji said it with proud.

"Take this," Misu pass a cup of drink to Shingyouji, not interested to hear Shingyouji praised himself.

They continue sightseeing the venue. There was ocean of people gathering to enjoy the fun of the festival, which include them as well. Before they went here, Shingyouji's grandma helps him to wear the dark navy yukata. He said he rarely went to festival on summer, so he wants to wear yukata to take full advantage of the festival. Misu can't understand the way his pet thinking. Nevertheless take into credit because he feels the heat of summer will strike him if he wears the yukata. Furthermore, he doesn't bring any yukata into his luggage. Grandma then went to hot spring with Shingyouji's auntie and family. It means both of them will live alone together for a few days.

"Shingyouji," Misu call his pet but there is no reply. He stops walking and turn around. Shingyouji not behind him, meaning he went missing. He longs his neck to look around the area. From far he sees Shingyouji panic face searching for him. Misu then directly walks toward Shingyouji.

"How can someone so big like you still lost in the crowd? You still clumsy as ever, Shingyouji," Misu grab Shingyouji's right wrist. Shingyouji turn to look at Misu. At corner of his eyes there was a tear that ready to fall at any time.

"Arata-san, I thought you had left me alone," Shingyouji say with sad voice.

"How can I left you, here is not my place," Misu mad with Shingyouji's statement. Misu start to walk again pass through the crowd of people. But right now he walks with holding Shingyouji's hand along the way.

"Faster Shingyouji! Don't walk behind me, I can't see you," Misu pull Shingyouji's hand forward so that they walk side by side.

"Arata-san, I'm starving." Shingyouji feel his tummy growling wildly.

Misu turn to look at Shingyouji, he see Shingyouji's left hand in his stomach. "Alright let have a bite first."

They stop at Tokoyaki stall on their left. Misu let go of Shingyouji's right hand so that he can freely set himself among the crowd. Misu wait for Shingyouji to return to his side with the order. He looks around again. The crowd never seems to lessen. He then looks at the Tokoyaki stall again to see whether Shingyouji has finished his purchase. There he sees Shingyouji struggling to free himself from the crowd with his hand full of tokoyakis. Finally he breaks through and walks towards Misu.

"Mitsu-chan," someone call Shingyouji from far. Shingyouji turn around to know who was the one calling him.

"Gosh, it's been a long time Mitsu-chan. I don't know you taking holiday in here," it was a girl. Cute girl wearing pink yukata with red hair pin on her hair.

"I'm sorry do I know you," Shingyouji feel weird with the girl's attitude. It looks like they know each other really well.

"You forgot about me! I'm Risako." She said with a pout.

"Risa-chan," Shingyouji remember her. She was his classmate during middle school in here.

Misu feel uncomfortable with the atmosphere, walks towards them. "Shingyouji," Misu interrupting their reunion conversation.

"Oops, sorry Arata-san," Shingyouji apologize.

"I meet my old friend," Shingyouji add.

"What old friend? I'm also your ex-girlfriend Mitsu-chan," she jokingly said it with her hand on her waist like angry gestures. Misu turn to see Shingyouji in the eyes to know the truth but Shingyouji avoiding his eye contact.

"I'm Suzuki Risako," she offers her hand to shake.

"I'm Misu," Misu turn to look at her and shake her hand unwillingly.

"He's my senpai from Shidou," Shingyouji tell her.

She just nods her head meaning she understand it. But Misu feel his chest feel sharp of pain when he hears Shingyouji said it. He knows it was his fault. He doesn't want other to know their true relationship. Everything is secret between them. Furthermore, relationship between two men is not acceptable in public eyes and can't be publicize openly. But why does he feel hurt when Shingyouji introduce him as his senpai. Moreover, both of them call each other with their first name.

"Risa-chan, are you alone in this festival," Shingyouji continue their conversation.

"No, I'm with my cousin. Remember I had told you I had a cousin study and working at France?" Risako ask Shingyouji.

"I think I remembered it. Why?"

"He's just get back in here. I'm with him but I don't know where he was…" She is searching around her to find her cousin.

"Sho-ani" she calls him with a loud voice. She put her hand high and shakes it so that person notices her. Shingyouji also follow into her eye direction to see her cousin's face.

"You," Shingyouji and Risako's cousin said it in unison after they got to see each other.

"Eh, do you know each other?" Risako question them. Misu also surprise to see that man in front of them. He thought they will never meet each other again.

"No, we just meet with each other sometimes ago at train station," Masaki clear up the situation. Shingyouji nod, agree with Masaki statement.

"Sho-ani, he's Shingyouji and Shingyouji he's my cousin, Masaki Sho-ani," Risako simply introduce them. Shingyouji has to shake with Masaki when Masaki pull out his right hand.

"I never know you also live in here," Masaki said it to Shingyouji without let go of their hand shake. Shingyouji feel something glaring at him with sharp look. He know Misu was angry without him turn to look back at him.

"I'm sorry I take my leave. I'm not feeling well," excuse Misu. After that, Misu walk away from them leaving Shingyouji alone with his 'friends'.

"Eh, Arata-san," Shingyouji call Misu and pull his hand from Masaki's grip. He confuse with Misu sudden change in mood. He looks at Misu's back and turns again at Risako.

"I'm sorry Risa-chan, Masaki-san, I've to go. He was not from here" Shingyouji bows to both of them and run to search for Misu.

"Arata-san. Wait for me, Arata-san," Shingyouji loudly call Misu but Misu doesn't give a sign to stop. He then grab Misu wrist to stop him.

"Arata-san why did you leave me again," Shingyouji ask for Misu's explanation.

Misu look at Shingyouji's sad expression. He never wins with Shingyouji if he show that face.

"I'm tired. Let's go back, Shingyouji," Misu cover up his true reason for leaving Shingyouji.

Shingyouji tight his grip on Misu's hand, doesn't want to let go his beloved.

"Take this. I bought it for you too." Shingyouji pass the tokoyaki that he had bought few moments ago.

Misu hesitantly take it. He looks at Shingyouji examining something. "Where are your goldfishes?"

"I gave it to lost kid before I lost myself," Shingyouji smile innocently.

"Ne, Arata-san, follow me," Shingyouji pull Misu's hand and drag him forward into somewhere. Misu follow his pet's order without doubt. He then puzzle when Shingyouji walks through bushes.

"Shingyouji, where are we going?" Misu hesitate to follow Shingyouji.

"Just trust me Arata-san. You gonna love it," Shingyouji force Misu to believe in him. They walk through all the bushes far away from the main road. Shingyouji stop when he feels that they have arrived at the exact spot. Misu also stop his feet from walking. He then realize that they now at the edge of the hill.

"This is my favorite spot," Shingyouji explain about their location.

"When I'm still kid, I always went in here. Every time I'm here I find a peace. It was so calm in here. I want to share it with you, Arata-san," Shingyouji turn to see Misu's face.

"Arata-san, you know in here you can see the beautiful view of fireworks play." Shingyouji continue to share his memories after few seconds of pause.

"But I'm not the only one you share about this place right? Maybe you also had shared it with that girl."

"What are you bubbling about? I never show this place to anyone else. It was my secret base how can I show it to others." Shingyouji pout. Begin to sulk.

"But you show it to me," Misu puzzle.

"Because you special. I just want to share it only with you." Shingyouji look at his feet. Soundless. It was quiet after Shingyouji said it. Even from this darkness, Misu see Shingyouji's face turn to bright red. He turns away and smiles.

"Look. It started!" Shingyouji put up his right hand and show into above the sky. There are colorful fireworks displays at the night sky. Shingyouji act innocent as child. Clapping and smiling to see it.

"Shingyouji," Shingyouji turn his face when he hears Misu calls his name. But when he turns, Misu face was too close at him and their lips brush with each other. Shingyouji touch his lip on reflex with his hand. His eyes grow wider. Misu pull Shingyouji's hand and remove it from covering his lips. Misu then lean so much closer to Shingyouji, grab Shingyouji's head on the back and give Shingyouji the deep kiss. Now they are kissing under beautiful scenery of the night sky.


	6. Sweet Summer Holiday VI

A/N: This chapter consist **Male x Male sex scene** and contains some explicit words. If you don't like it, don't read it. You may leave this story alone or proceed to the next chapter. Thank you.

Credits: Thank you to **Akkadia** for helping me beta-ing this chapter. You are a great person :) . And thank you to all reviewers for awesome support and encouragement.

Disclaimer: I do not own Takumi-kun Series or the character in the series.

* * *

Chapter 6 

"But you showed it to me," Misu wants to know the truth from Shingyouji.

"Because you are special. I just want to share it only with you." Shingyouji looks down at his feet. Misu stares at Shingyouji in disbelief. How can Shingyouji always surprise him like this? He knew Shingyouji was so devoted to him from the moment they met. Misu knows that his pet would willingly do anything for him but what he doesn't know is how long Shingyouji will be willing to stay beside him? Misu looks at Shingyouji's face, which became so red, he's blushing from his own confession. Misu smiles and turns to look at the night sky.

"Look. It started!" Misu hears Shingyouji shout and puts his right hand up, pointing at the sky. The fireworks display has started. Shingyouji is so happy to see it.

"I know I'm selfish. I'm sorry… " Misu turns his face to look at his pet and leans closer.

"…Shingyouji,"

"Huh?" Shingyouji turns his head when he heard his name being called. But when he turns his head, his lip brushes over on Misu's lip. He covers his lip with his hand but Misu quickly holds his hand. Misu strokes his hair; grabs his head with both of his hands causing their faces to become so much closer. Misu then kisses Shingyouji again. From light kisses it moves into something much deeper when Misu slides his tongue on Shingyouji lips. Shingyouji willingly gives Misu the chance. Shingyouji can feel their tongues roll at each other. And he can sense every second of the kiss sends his strength away. Misu then realizes his mistake, and breaks the kiss. Shingyouji feels weak. He clenches on Misu's arm for support and catches his delayed breath. Before he can digest the situation, he feels his body move forward. Misu grips Shingyouji's hand and walks away from their spot.

"Wait, Arata-san," Shingyouji's breath begins to go up and down wildly. But his feet continue to follow on Misu's steps. Misu remains silent and keeps his walking speed in fast mode.

From the direction of the road they are walking now, Shingyouji's instinct tells him that they will return to his home. But he doesn't know the reason why. Why did Misu want to return home when the firework display is still in action? Why and why?

Even though Shingyouji has so many questions playing in his head, he knows very well that Misu will never answer them in this situation. They arrive at the front door of his house. Misu lets go of his wrist and slips his hand into his pocket. Search for something, a key perhaps. Shingyouji was right when he see his house key being pulled out from Misu's pocket. Misu takes the key and slides it into the knob.

Click.

Misu twists the knob, opens the door, grabs Shingyouji's wrist again and closes the door after both of them are in the house. Misu undoes his shoes in a rush. He then continues to drag Shingyouji into the second floor.

"Eh… Arata-san. Wait."

They run on the stairs and quickly open Shingyouji's room door. Misu slams the door and locks it. He pins Shingyouji on the door. Misu places his strong arms on each side of Shingyouji's head. Shingyouji begins to realize the situation he was in and what it will put him through from that moment onwards.

Shingyouji gazes at Misu's eyes whom is now become so much closer to him.

"Arata-san, sukidesu" Shingyouji's confession sounds like an open invitation.

Without a second to spare, Misu slowly rested his lips against Shingyouji's and his moist tongue traces the gap between them. He drags his tongue over Shingyouji's mouth. Their tongues clash over each other and it sends a convulsion down to Shingyouji's spine. Misu then holds Shingyouji's head in his hands and consumes him with a deep, passionate kiss.

Shingyouji's mind is in complete chaos. Their tongues roll over each other's, searching every part of his mouth. There was a moment of too-deep contact as their mouths strained against each other's, and his limbs grow heavy.

"Ngh—"

When Misu finally releases Shingyouji, he gasps for a long-delayed breath. Once again he feels his body move forward on his own. Misu holds his right hand and forces him to move deeper into his room. The sudden kinetic energy makes Shingyouji lose his balance and landing on Misu. Now both of them stumble on each other on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Arata-san," Shingyouji who was on top of Misu struggles to get up. But he feels himself is being wraps by Misu's strong arms.

"Arata-san"

Misu shut Shingyouji up by sealing his lips again. His fingers quickly loosen the obi. His hand crawling on Shingyouji's back feeing up Shingyouji through his yukata. He can feel Shingyouji flinch from his touch. Misu strikes again, pushes Shingyouji over and stays on top of him without releasing the kisses.

Misu cups both of Shingyouji's cheeks, trailing his kisses at one of Shingyouji's sensitive zone, his earlobe.

"Ngh—" Shingyouji moans.

He feels Misu's teeth on his earlobe and a cold shudder runs through his body. Shingyouji also feels something slimy trail over his earlobe and hear the wet slap of tongue. To feel Misu's tongue crawling over it now fills Shingyouji with a sensation. He balls the sheet up in his fist and his entire body tenses.

"Your ear is sensitive as always," Misu whispers.

Misu brings his lips down to Shingyouji's neck. Trailing kisses along his collarbone. At the same time, Misu slides his hand underneath Shingyouji's yukata. The loosen obi helps Misu to pull the yukata off from the shoulder, exposing Shingyouji's milky white chest.

Misu drags his tongue along Shingyouji's collarbone, leaving a slow kiss behind as he moves down towards Shingyouji's exposing chest. When his fingers sense the hard nipples, he lightly pinched one between his thumb and forefinger. Next, Misu presses his lips against Shingyouji's hard nipple, the one he had been rubbing and pinching.

"Mmhh—"

The moaning makes Misu act more aggressive. Shingyouji can feel the hot breath against his skin getting down to his chest. He then feels prickling sensation shoot through his body when Misu's wet tongue licked and sucked one of his nipples and at the same time rolled his finger over at his other nipple. Shingyouji gasps. Clutching at Misu's shoulder with weak hands.

Misu now is sucking hard on Shingyouji. Teasing his nipple by biting it, pull it and release it. He repeats his action several times. He looks up watching for Shingyouji's reaction. He sees Shingyouji's face burn red. His eyes were shut. His body flinches whenever his nipple is being teased.

"No. Arata-san, stop," Shingyouji begs.

Shingyouji can't stand anymore with Misu teasing. He begs for his master to stop.

"Stop?" Misu ends his teasing and faces Shingyouji closely.

"But if we stop now, we can't go further." Misu caresses Shingyouji's face and gives a light kiss on his left eye.

Shingyouji opens his eye when Misu pulls away. Gazing at Misu eyes. He can feel something sliding down on his lower yukata.

"Do you still want me to stop even though you are this hard?" Misu trails his fingers over Shingyouji's underwear, confirming his reaction.

Shingyouji avoids the eye contact between them. Ashamed with Misu's statement and his own reaction, he looks away.

"Do you?" Misu is whispering his words into Shingyouji's ear.

Shingyouji shakes his head slowly.

"So can I take it as a yes," Shingyouji returns his gaze to Misu. Staring at Misu's dark brown eyes. Shingyouji slightly nods his head to permit Misu's next action.

"Shingyouji," Misu captures Shingyouji's lips again. Misu's tongue rolls around Shingyouji's mouth as he strokes Shingyouji's lower half.

"Nngh—ah."

It is so hard for Shingyouji to breathe, but it is even harder to bear the excitement aching in the places where Misu touched. Shingyouji feels so hot – it is too much for him. He pants and unconsciously clenches hard at Misu's shirt.

Misu can feel the grasp of Shingyouji's fist on his shirt. He then slowly pulls off his shirt while continuing to kiss Shingyouji. He then releases the kiss to tug off his inner t-shirt and tosses it away.

Shingyouji gasps for oxygen when Misu releases him from the deep kiss. He opens his closed eyes and sees a glimpse of Misu's naked chest before his lips are being caught again. Their tongues intertwine, rolling and playing with each other.

Misu resting his hand over Shingyouji's lower half, feeling the shape of Shingyouji through the cloth. Misu slowly tenses his hand, squeezing him – then releasing him. The constant shift between tension and freedom makes Shingyouji's knees begin to naturally kick across the sheets.

Misu frees Shingyouji's lips pulling away. His hand strips down Shingyouji's underwear exposing Shingyouji's erection.

"Arata-san," Shingyouji's hands immediately covers his member with both of his hands. His cheeks burn red.

"Shingyouji, remove your hands," Misu spreads Shingyouji's thighs wider with his leg and presses against it. Misu's hands hold Shingyouji's hand to remove it. He then grasps Shingyouji's erection and feels the tip with his thumb.

"You are so wet, Shingyouji," Misu teases.

"Argh—" Shingyouji lifts his hips to press himself against Misu's hand after being teased with Misu's fingers.

"You really like it being teased like this," Misu smirks enjoying his pet's reaction. He grips Shingyouji's member and squeezes it. Moving it up and down. He repeats his hand's action with a different speed. Rubbing and stabbing the slit of the tip, produces a louder moan.

He can only pant and clench his hand on Misu's shoulder and the sheet when he is being teased. He then feels his chest and nipples being violated again.

"Arata-san. I can't hold it anymore," Shingyouji voices out his upcoming reaction.

"So fast." Misu's hot breath brushes Shingyouji's skin.

"I think you've become more sensitive than before," Misu ends his hand jobs and cupping Shingyouji's head. Stealing another kiss after finishing his piece of his mind. He then is gazing down on Shingyouji. He sees tears at the edge of Shingyouji's eyes. Misu slowly sweeps away the tear using his thumbs and places a light kiss on Shingyouji's forehead.

"Get on your back," Misu orders. He also pulls away himself from Shingyouji; and gets up from his position to take something out his bag.

"Arata-san. What are you doing?" Shingyouji is puzzled when Misu moves away from him. He tidies up his messy yukata, to hide his exposed area. He ignores Misu last order, watching closely at Misu's action. He sees Misu bring out a plastic bag and walk again towards him on the bed. Shingyouji gets up himself in a sitting position, wanting to know what was hidden inside the plastic.

Misu tosses down everything in the plastic bag on the bed.

"Vaseline?" Shingyouji asks when he saw a bottle of Vaseline drop from the plastic bag with a few condoms.

"Yeah. Or do you have any other lubricants in your room?" From his edge of his eyes he sees Shingyouji begin to blush again.

Shingyouji is embarrassed.

"I didn't bring the usual lotion because I never thought of us intimately while in your grandma's house," Misu sits beside Shingyouji and tries to lighten up Shingyouji's dark mood.

Misu opens up the bottle. Turning his attention to his pet and staring on his face. "When was our last love making?"

"Last?" Shingyouji startles, hesitant to answer now looking at opposite direction from where Misu sat.

"During your graduation," Shingyouji's voice sounds like whispering. The blood runs, rushing through Shingyouji's vein. His face turns to red again. He turns his head avoiding Misu stares. Shingyouji feels the mattress beside him being pushed down. He then feels Misu hot breath at his exposed neck. The next thing he feels is wet and slimy tongue licking his neck behind the earlobe. He flinch a bit when his ear being bit. Followed by a hard sucking at his back of his ear. Shingyouji's moans become louder.

Misu caresses Shingyouji's hand and holds it tight. He then guides it towards his pants. He wants Shingyouji to know that he wants to continue their intimacy. He presses Shingyouji's palm on his bulge and asks for him to strokes it.

"Mm—" Misu moans a bit by Shingyouji's touch. He lets go of Shingyouji's hand and lets him do the stroking and touching alone. Misu's hand slides down his yukata again and he opens it wide exposing Shingyouji's shoulder. His kisses move from the north to the south of Shingyouji's back. Then Misu flips off one side of Shingyouji's yukata, the side where Shingyouji's hand responsible for touching Misu, exposing more of Shingyouji's body.

Misu's actions lead Shingyouji to stop his touching. He feels his body being turned around, his hand being held from behind and pressed into the bed. Now Shingyouji's back is facing Misu. He can feel Misu tracing kisses on his back. Then he hears a bulking sound of belt and a zipping music being played behind him. Next thing he feels is a hard and hot 'thing' grinding at his thigh.

Misu stops making his marks at Shingyouji's back. He grabs the bottle of Vaseline and takes about two fingers full of it. He then tosses the lower yukata up and slips it into the obi, making Shingyouji's hips more visible to view. He cups one side of Shingyouji's hip cheek. Massages it and feels it up through his palm.

"Shingyouji, relax a bit," Shingyouji can feel something circling his lower lip.

Misu put the Vaseline at the entrance hole. Getting another full finger of Vaseline in the attempt to shove in and stretch out the hole.

"Shingyouji, because we haven't used it for a while, it's gonna hurt a bit," Misu pushes his forefinger full of Vaseline into Shingyouji. He feels Shingyouji's body jerk up in surprise but Misu continues pushing his finger in and out of Shingyouji's entrance. He then distracts Shingyouji's mind by wrapping his hand around Shingyouji's erect member. Playing and teasing with the tip of Shingyouji's shaft.

"Ah! Nngh!" Shingyouji growls, either from the pleasure he got at the front or the pain on his back. For a moment when Misu pushes his fingers in, Shingyouji felt something unpleasant stick in the back of his throat. He couldn't cry out afraid being called a crybaby again. He squeezes his eyes shut and his body becomes tense.

But Shingyouji's pleasure grows more when Misu's long slender fingers wrap around his shaft. The movements on his shaft make Shingyouji gasp for breath and he forgets about other hand of Misu's being thrust in his back entrance.

"I'm gonna put in another finger," the second finger is being thrust in into Shingyouji's. Misu's fingers tactically scissoring to make it more stretchable.

"It hurts, Arata-san," Shingyouji pleas with painful expression.

"Try to relax Shingyouji. If I don't stretch it well it's gonna hurt you even more after this," advices Misu.

Shingyouji clenches on the sheet harder than before. The second intrusion is more painful than the first. With each thrust, more tears fell from his eyes. Misu's fingers move in with a slow tempo making him more comfortable. But each thrust sends cold shudders through him. Shingyouji twists his body away, desperately, wanting to flee, but Misu holds his lower body firmly and causes Shingyouji to stop without much resistance.

"Ah!"

Shingyouji moans again after Misu's fingers hit a strange spot inside his body, sending a jolt sensation. His entire body trembles.

"This must be your sweet spot, Shingyouji," Misu thrust again his finger against the same spot once again.

Shingyouji's head jolt up, his body trembles again. His vision is clouded.

"Arata-san, more,"

"Alright," Misu adds the third finger into Shingyouji's. Thrusting in hard and deep, brushing the exact sweet spot.

"Argh—Arata-san" Shingyouji moans louder.

"You're so into it, Shingyouji. I feel like you're sucking on my fingers—you're twitching so hard in there." Misu pulls his fingers out of Shingyouji as he speaks.

Shingyouji lets out his breath that he had been holding. Before Shingyouji could feel relief, he feels his legs being spread wider. Misu positions himself between his legs. Misu's hand begins to hold his waist firmly and Shingyouji feels himself being pulled back towards Misu.

"Shingyouji, I'm gonna put it in," Misu tells his next moves. Shingyouji only nods his head.

Misu places his hand over Shingyouji's hip's cheek. Massages it to make Shingyouji is less tense. He then coats his member with Vaseline thoroughly. Next he places the tip of his erection at the entrance, nudging lightly with anticipation.

"Breath slowly" Misu slowly pushes the tip into the entrance.

"Ah—"

"Don't tense up, Shingyouji." Misu can feel his shaft being squeezed around Shingyouji. It's tight and it's feels really good. Misu rests for a while letting Shingyouji relax a bit.

"Arata-san" Shingyouji hurts. He feels his body being split open when Misu penetrates into his lower body. But at the same time, it feels warm. Even though Misu asked him not to tense up, he couldn't control his body; it tightened all on its own. Shingyouji takes another long breath and exhales it slowly.

"Arata-san, put all in," Shingyouji grabs at Misu's hand on his hips.

Misu holds Shingyouji to give him strength. "I'm gonna move now."

In one breath, Misu pushes his entire shaft into Shingyouji.

"Aaah! Cumming!" Shingyouji screams. He feels a larger and hard stick being shoved inside him; brushing his sensitive spot. Shingyouji reaches his first orgasm. His hardened member sprays white thick semen.

Misu can feel his hand being held more firmly by Shingyouji. Shingyouji's body trembles after the first penetration and he can feel all of him being clamped tightly inside Shingyouji.

"Wow, did you just cum, Shingyouji?" Misu slides his hand down to reach Shingyouji's shaft.

"But you're still hard." Misu strokes it. Shingyouji's body begins to jerk when his shaft is being teased after he just came.

Misu lets go of Shingyouji's shaft and shows his palm to Shingyouji. "It's so thick."

"Shingyouji how often do you masturbate?" Misu whispers into his pet's ear.

Shingyouji hides his face into the pillow, trying to hide his embarrassment, both from Misu's question and the fact that he had cum just being penetrated from behind. He never wants to answer Misu.

Misu adjusts his position again. Grinding inside Shingyouji and slowly pulling out his shaft after Shingyouji's body begins to relax. Misu once again shoves all of him in one go in terms to punish Shingyouji. He hates when Shingyouji ignores him.

"Ah! Arata-san" begs Shingyouji.

"How often, Shingyouji," Misu repeats his action, slowly pulling out and rapidly pushing in when Shingyouji is being too stubborn to answer his question.

"No, Arata-san,"

Misu stops thrusting and leans closer to Shingyouji's face, whispering. "So?"

"Sometimes," Shingyouji is red all the way to his ears.

"Do you use your back too to masturbate?"

"No" Shingyouji's voice loudly opposes Misu.

"Why?" Misu asks again.

"Arata-san can you please stop these interrogations," Shingyouji raises his voice again.

"Arg—" Misu feels Shingyouji's inside suddenly being tightened up. He knows Shingyouji is mad at him.

"Don't clamp on me so much, Shingyouji," Misu pleas for Shingyouji to free himself. He bites Shingyouji's neck and sucks it hard. He tightens his grip on Shingyouji's hip and plunges it even deeper inside.

"Nngh—ah. Arata-san, move." Shingyouji's anger turns to pleading, begging Misu to move more.

"You demanding pet," Misu starts to thrust against Shingyouji's body. The hands that grip his waist circle around to tease Shingyouji's hardened penis.

Shingyouji's back arches and he could feel his muscles tightening around Misu's shaft, inside his body. He hears Misu gasp.

"Did you do that on purpose?" He whispers to Shingyouji, his voice broken with rough breathing. Shingyouji then hears the words but their meaning never reaches his brain.

"Mm. Damn it!" Misu spits out a curse and begins rocking Shingyouji's body ruthlessly. Shingyouji's legs and arms were powerless and he could not resist anymore.

"Nn—harder!" Shingyouji could feel his sweet spot being hit countless times and demands Misu for more because the pleasure he feels is so incrediblly good.

Shingyouji loses himself in the sensation that Misu gives to his body. He lets Misu do as he pleases so that both of them can shares the pleasure in their love making session.

"Argh!" Shingyouji feels he nearly reached his second orgasm.

"Cumming! I'm cumming," Shingyouji tells Misu. His hand grips his shaft moving it fast and once again his white semen is being released from his shaft.

Then, a few seconds after Shingyouji cums, he feels as if a cord has been cut, the jolting stops.

Misu pulls out his shaft from Shingyouji and tosses the condom away. He then spurts his seed over Shingyouji's hip and dirtying the yukata. Misu also just reaches his climax.

Both of them heavily breathe in. Shingyouji feels weak and heavy now wanting to sink into the bed. With his last strength, he turns his body over so he is lying on his back. He looks up his own ceiling.

Misu moves himself from his position and lies beside Shingyouji. Misu lets his hand rest over Shingyouji's chest. He embeds his head into the bed.

His entire body has become sweaty and sticky. His yukata was a mess. Shingyouji wants to clean himself as soon as possible. When Shingyouji senses his strength is coming back to him, he struggles to get up. But his efforts are meaningless when Misu strongly holds down his chest.

"Arata-san," Shingyouji turns his head to Misu.

Misu slowly turns his head so it is no longer buried in the bed. "Where are you going, Shingyouji?"

"Going for a bath." Shingyouji explains his intention.

Misu then gets up and moves closer to Shingyouji. He presses his body into Shingyouji and traps his pet into his embrace cage. His eyes are gazing down at Shingyouji. Misu lowers his head over to Shingyouji's side and brushes his cheek with Shingyouji's. He leans closer to Shingyouji's ear.

"Don't think it ends here. I'm not gonna let you sleep for tonight." Misu insists.

Shingyouji's face begins to blush again and his feels goose bumps all over his body, after hearing Misu's whispering voice.


End file.
